darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Garash
Garash Gamorrean Warlord, Chief of Groogun Clan History The Early Years Garash was born on Gamor, into the Groogun Clan. Like all Gamorrean's, he was taught at an early age to wield a variety of weapons and to fight. Not much else is incorporated into the Gamorrean education system, priority is set on learning to fight, and that he did well. He was not the only siblings that his parents would give birth to, but he was the first, and as time went on arguabley the strongest of them. He would spend years learning to fight. Adulthood Captured! One day, the Hutt came and gathered many of his clan. He was one of them. He was brought to Nal Hutta, where he would serve a Hutt in a protectors role. As time went on, many of the Hutt's guardians were killed, and eventually Garash became a personal guard to the Hutt. However, he had every hope to return home. During his time with the Hutt, he was taught how to operate ship systems, and learned about commerce - as the Hutt revel in capitalism. These ideas intrigued him. On a journey from Nal Hutta to Gamor, Garash had a number of guards under him help in executing their Hutt master. They split the the items and credits on the ship between them, and destroyed the ship - and returned to Gamor a free person. Rise to Power Upon his return, he went back to his old clan. Seeing what he saw, he felt much more could be done and challenged the leadership in a battle. He won, killing the leader of his clan and taking his place. He has since left Gamor, returning to Nal Hutta, to search out allies to help him in a quest to rule Gamor. Garash and the Hutt Other then the few other prisoners on the ship that Garash was on when he organized the insurrection against his Hutt captor, no one knows of the true events of that day. It was not so much that Garash hated the Hutt, but at that time he simply felt that he had to return home. Since taking on the position of Chief of his clan, Garash has made many allies within the Hutt. He sees them as a valuable ally, and understand that he will need them if he is to lead Gamor in the coming years. He also knows that he must remain cautious when dealing with them, as one wrong move could release the wrath of the Hutt on Gamor. Ships Tormentor Not the first ship owned by Garash, but considered his command ship by many. The Kreedon Heavy Salvage Freighter, Tormentor, was originally used for just that – salvaging. But as Garash gained favour within his clan, and amongst the Hutt he felt that it would be prudent to begin to upgrade the ship to what he felt would be comfortable level. The ship itself is huge, capable of holding a variety of space craft at any given time. Garash re-designed the interior sections of the ship, allowing for more star ships to be able to be held within the Tormentor. The ship, originally, had only a single turbolaser battery as its defense – however, Garash took it upon himself to install a number of laser batteries and increase the speed of the ship. This is no longer your standard Kreedon Freighter… Valiant After executing his Hutt captor, Garash fled and with the credits stolen from the Hutt, purchased the Valiant – a YT1300 freighter. Since his rise to power, he keeps it docked with the Tormentor, and only uses it to ferry himself to and from his command ship. No known upgrades have been performed on this ship. Recent Events Garash has recently returned to Nar Shaddaa, where he entered a gladiatorial competition in which the winner will lead Gamor on behalf the the Hutt. He had since made it to the finals, and is considered a heavy contender for the position. Character Logs Category:Archived Characters